BlancHao et Les Sept Manta
by Fisou
Summary: ¤AU¤ Le conte de Blanche Neige, remixé à la Shaman King. La Reine Jun, fan de la restoration esthétique, veut éliminer l'être le plus sexy du royaume...


**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Blanc-Hao et les 7 Manta  
**Base** : Shaman King / Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains  
**Genre** : AU, Parodie, léger Shonen Ai YohxHao

**Note** : Je préviens juste le peuple que les persos sont plutôt ooc pour la plupart d'entre eux si ce n'est tous ! ^^ Et je tiens aussi à dire que je n'ai rien contre Jun ! Bonne lecture !

~~¤¤~~ **Blanc-Hao et les Sept Manta** ~~¤¤~~

Il était une fois, au beau milieu de l'hiver, la Reine Asakura Keiko-sama, qui piqua son doigt alors qu'elle cousait, regarda les trois gouttes de sang vermeil qui avaient atterri sur la neige blanche.

- Je souhaiterais avoir un enfant aussi pur que cette neige, aussi rouge que ce sang, et aussi noir que l'ébène.

Quelques mois plus tard, la reine vit son rêve se réaliser, et accoucha de deux magnifiques garçons. Ils avaient tous les deux la peau blanche comme la neige, les lèvres rouges comme le sang, et les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. L'aîné fût baptisé Blanc-Hao, et le second Yoh-Neige. Mais elle mourut peu de temps après son accouchement.

Le Roi se remaria deux ans plus tard avec la princesse de la contrée voisine, Tao Jun-sama, qui vint partager le palais du Roi Asakura Mikihisa-sama, avec son jeune frère Ren, qui avait le même âge que les jumeaux.

Cependant, Tao Jun était très belle et tenait à mettre son corps en valeur dans des robes moulantes et fendues jusqu'aux hanches. Dans chaque endroit où elle passait, tout me monde parlait de sa beauté.

Mais ce succès lui montait à la tête. Elle demandait matin et soir au miroir magique qu'elle possédait :

- Ô miroir, miroir magique ! Quelle est la personne la plus sexy de tout le royaume ?

Heureusement, le miroir lui répondait toujours la même phrase :

- C'est vous, Tao Jun-sama.

Et là, Jun filait dans sa chambre, essayer de nouvelles robes courtes et plus pigeonnantes.

¤¤¤

Mais dix années passèrent, et le temps creusa quelques ridules aux coins des yeux de la reine, privant aussi la peau de son corps, de sa fermeté légendaire.  
Alors que les trois jeunes princes grandissaient, prenant chacun la beauté du côté de leur mère.

Ren avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus et de superbes yeux jaunes en amande. Il s'était musclé et maniait la lance mieux que personne. Blanc-Hao avait laissé pousser ses magnifiques cheveux d'ébène jusqu'en bas des reins, et dans ses yeux noirs dansait souvent la lueur des flammes qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire prendre un peu partout. Son frère, Yoh-Neige, ressemblait à son frère en tout point, mis à part la pyromanie et la taille des cheveux qu'il portait à hauteur des épaules. Son grand hobby était…d'écouter de la musique, allongé sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins l'habitude de se balader torse-poil, alors que la Reine Tao Jun-sama recouvrait son corps de plus en plus.

Pourtant son miroir continuait de lui répéter :

- C'est vous la plus sexy du royaume ! Du monde, que dis-je, de la galaxie !

Oui, le miroir en rajoutait un peu forcément, il avait peur de perdre son emploi, et son point de vue dans la chambre royale.

Bref, Ren et Blanc-Hao et promenaient souvent torse-nu, et Yoh-Neige gardait constamment ses chemises ouvertes, ce qui, malgré leur jeune âge, leur valut bien des œillades de la part des plus jeunes courtisanes. Ren se débrouillait bien tout-seul, mais chaque jumeau défendait jalousement son frère, et quelques jeunes filles traversèrent le jardin les jupes enflammées. En somme, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Jusqu'au jour où le miroir, n'ayant plus d'adjectifs à rajouter à l'ode à Jun, décida de s'accorder un sursis en racontant une prophétie de ce qu'il avait vu il y a déjà bien longtemps.

- Tao Jun-sama, vous êtes toujours la plus sexy, mais d'ici quelques années, l'un des fils du Roi vous fera concurrence.

La Reine resta interdite devant la révélation du miroir. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau tendre de ses paumes.

- Et ne peux-tu pas me dire duquel il s'agit ?

- Malheureusement non ma Reine, ils se ressemblent encore trop…

- Bien, dans ce cas, la seule solution et de se débarrasser d'eux le plus vite possible ! déclara-t-elle.

Elle envoya donc son frère dans la ville basse, commander deux coliposts d'un mètre sur un mètre cinquante, sur lesquels elle inscrivit comme adresse « Perpette les Bains » pour le premier, et « Perpette les Oies » pour le second. 

Puis elle écrivit sur un morceau de papier : « Yoh-Neige-sama, vous êtes celui qui fait fondre mon cœur ! S'il vous-plaît, rencontrez-moi ce soir dans la boîte en destination de Perpette les Oies ! Je vous aime. Signé Lady Une »

Et elle recommença sur un deuxième bout de papier : « Blanc-Hao-sama, vous êtes celui qui enflamme mon être ! Je vous en prie, rejoignez-moi ce soir dans la boîte à destination de Perpette les Bains ! Je vous aime. Signé Lady X »

Tao Jun s'arrangea pour que Blanc-Hao lise en premier la lettre destinée à son frère, et vice-versa. Et en bons jumeaux possessifs et jaloux qu'ils étaient, Blanc-Hao et Yoh-Neige tombèrent à pied joint dans le piège machiavélique de la Reine. Ils furent assommés puis envoyés chacun à la destination qu'indiquait leur colipost : L'aîné à Perpette les Oies, et le cadet à Perpette les Bains.

Seulement de tels endroits n'existaient nulle part dans le royaume, et Blanc-Hao fut déposé au beau milieu de la forêt. Mais personne ne sut ce qu'il était advenu de Yoh-Neige, Jun ayant été trop radine pour prendre le suivit du courrier.

Blanc-Hao se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Il déchira son colispost à coups de pieds, et rampa à l'extérieur.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis où l ?

Il se leva et regarda aux alentours. La forêt était noire, et des dizaines d'yeux le fixaient. Il croisa les bras, énervé, puis sortit sa boîte d'allumettes.

- Si vous ne me dites pas ce que je fais là, je fais cramer cet endroit !

Quelques formes flottantes se rapprochèrent de lui, l'une d'elle se pointant du doigt.

- Tu peux nous voir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien-sûr ! Je parle pas dans le vide !

Des dizaines d'autres formes sortirent de l'obscurité et lui sautèrent joyeusement dessus.

- Nous en avons trouvé un ! criaient-elles.

- Lâchez moiiii ou je vous craaaame !!!

Elles se retirèrent instantanément, se mettant en rond autour du jeune garçon. La première qui lui avait adressé la parole s'inclina. Elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille rousse…en plus translucide…

- Je m'appelle Mathilda. Mes amis et moi sommes tous des fantômes, tu ne peux pas nous brûler.

- Je fais ce que je veux à qui je veux, fantôme ou pas.

- Tu, tu n'es pas étonn ? demanda Mathilda.

- Dans un vieux château comme celui d'où je viens, y'en a eu des morts en cellule, alors les fantômes…

- Oh… Hey ! Mais où vas-tu ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le brun s'éloigner.

- Je m'en vais, ça ne se voit pas ? Quelqu'un m'a tendu un piège, et je vais lui faire payer. Si c'est mon frère je le…

- Cette forêt est perdue au milieu de nulle part… La seule habitation se trouve à dix kilomètres d'ici, et ce n'est pas un château.

- Oh ! s'exclama le fantôme d'une vieille femme. Mais tu es un prince alors ?

- Cela se voit tant que ça ? sourit Blanc-Hao.

- Une courtisane s'est suicidée après qu'un prince pyromane l'ait rejetée, affirma la vieille.

Blanc-Hao secoua la tête.

- Ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme ça. En fait elle ne savait pas qui choisir entre mon frère et moi, ça l'a mise dans un grand désarroi. Je l'ai « aidée » un peu psychologiquement, histoire que mon frère n'ait pas le temps de sortir avec elle par gentillesse, et elle a saut ! expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Un pyromane psychopathe… Ça me plait bien ! Allez on va chez les nains ! conclu Mathilda. Viens Blanc-Hao.

Sur ce, elle conduisit le prince, qui même s'il râlait qu'il n'avait d'ordres à recevoir de personne, la suivit jusqu'à une chaumière à étage vraisemblablement, sauf qu'elle était aussi haute que si elle n'en avait pas.

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas fait ma poussée de croissance… Ça va être galère là-dedans…

Mais pourtant, courbé en deux il y entra, et fouilla les moindres minuscules recoins de la maison.

- Pourquoi il manque des doigts aux gants de vaisselle ?

- 'Taint elle est trop petite la cheminée !

- Bon c'est quand qu'ils rentrent j'ai faim ! Mathilda, un nain à la broche, c'est bon ?

Ce à quoi le fantôme répondait toujours par un haussement d'épaules. Puis les nains rentrèrent enfin de leur dure journée de labeur chez Microsoft. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué de différent chez eux, sauf le feu qui crépitait dans leur minuscule cheminée.

- Hum… Il y a quelqu'un chez nous… déclara l'un d'entre eux, aux cheveux châtains clair et aux yeux marrons.

- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama un autre châtain clair lui aussi, avec les mêmes yeux marrons.

- Non, Bill Gates ! le corrigea un troisième, aux yeux marrons et à la chevelure châtain clair.

- Peu importe, allons voir en haut ! ordonna un quatrième aux yeux et aux cheveux…enfin vous avez compris.

Sur ce, ils montèrent l'escalier les uns derrière les autres. Le premier ouvrit prudemment la porte, et hurla :

- UN MONSTRE !!!

En l'entendant, Blanc-Hao referma précipitamment le journal intime de l'un des nains et le rangea vite fait dans le tiroir d'une table de nuit.

- Mais non ! Elle fouille nos affaires ! s'exclama un autre nain.

- UNE MONSTRESSE QUI FOUILLE NOS AFFAIRES !!! cria le nain qui avait ouvert la porte.

- Mais non, je fais la poussière ! se défila Blanc-Hao en donnant un petit coup de main sur le meuble. C'est tellement crade chez vous ! Et puis je ne suis PAS une fille !!! Demandez à mon frère il est très bien placé pour le savoir !

Puis il détailla les nouveaux arrivants.

- Mon Dieu, je vois des nains partout…[1]

Les nains en question, comme si la providence, ou plutôt un spectre roux nommé Mathilda le leur avait soufflé, eurent les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Un prince ! C'est un prince ! Moi c'est Manta !

- Et moi c'est Manta !

- Je m'appelle Manta !!

- Stop ! les arrêta le prince. Je suppose que les autres aussi s'appellent Manta, non ?

- Oui Manta ! firent les Manta en cœur.

Blanc-Hao soupira intérieurement et se porta une main au front.

- On se croirait chez les pokemons… Dites-moi, je crèche chez vous, ça vous gêne pas ?

- Non pas du tout mon Prince ! Prenez mon lit !

- Non le mien !

- Le mien !!

- Pourquoi toujours toi ?! Je veux l'odeur du Prince dans mes draps !

- Moi aussi !!

Blanc-Hao écarquilla les yeux, se demandant où il était encore tombé, puis se racla la gorge pour les faire taire.

- Ne vous bâtez pas, je vais prendre tous vos lits, il me faut bien ça comme place !

- Pourquoi autant ? râla un Manta qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Tu fais à peine un mètre quarante…

Blanc-Hao l'attrapa par le col, le porta à hauteur de son visage, et répliqua d'un ton doucereux :

- Tu dis encore une fois que je suis petit et je te crame, compris ?!

Puis il le reposa, et offrit un grand sourire aux autres.

- Bon, puisque tout ça est réglé, dormons ! Ça m'a crevé le long courrier ! décida-t-il.

- Excusez-nous, Prince, l'interrompit le chef des Manta, mais, quel est votre nom, et que faites-vous ici ?

Le Prince sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je suis Blanc-Hao, fils du Roi Asakura Mikihisa, j'ai douze ans, j'aime le feu et jouer au docteur avec mon frère, et puis je suis arrivé ici par colipost. Voilà mon histoire ! Vous pouvez prendre un pseudo de fille et aller la poster sur FF.net quand vous voulez !

- Cool ! Bon, ben bonne nuit Blanc-Hao-sama !

- Ouais bonne nuit !

Après quoi il vira les Sept Manta, et pour dormir, ne se servit que de trois lits sur les sept qu'il avait réquisitionné.

Et cela durant cinq ans encore ! Cinq ans durant lesquels Blanc-Hao avait grandi, martyrisant les Manta, son attitude princière plus présente que jamais. Mais jamais ils ne se plaignaient, même pas le Manta râleur, qui avait été lui aussi séduit par sa Majesté. Mais ils préféraient les moments ou tous ensembles, ils fumaient le calumet de la paix. Dans ces moments là, le Prince ne leur donnait pas d'ordres, tels que faire le ménage ou lui préparer à manger.

Blanc-Hao fumait ces drôles d'herbes, lorsque Mathilda lui revenait, sans aucune information sur son frère, Yoh-Neige, porté disparu. Quant à sa contrée, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Les fantômes avaient tous informés Mathilda que si l'un des deux Princes rentrait, la garde privée de la Reine se chargerait de les tuer. Il s'était alors promis de grandir encore, avant de revenir la cramer jusqu'à l'âme.

¤¤¤

De son côté, Tao Jun-sama jubilait. Depuis cinq ans, plus de nouvelles des Princes Asakura, et son miroir ne parlait plus que d'elle.

Un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une séance de lifting des cuisses, elle se présenta au miroir qui lui dit :

- Jun-sama, êtes-vous collée à une vitre ? Ah non pardon, ce sont vos lèvres siliconées qui sont trop gonflées. Mes excuses.

- Ferme-la, et dis-moi ce que je veux entendre !

- Que vous êtes la plus sexy ? Vous ne voulez pas entendre la vérité pour changer ?

Elle le fixa intensément.

- Quelle vérit ?

- Ils te surveillent Néo, ils sont partout.

- Hein ?

- Heu, pardon, s'excusa le miroir. Je disais donc, que le Prince Asakura Blanc-Hao, est le plus sexy. Et de loin.

- COMMENT ?! couina-t-elle. Il est encore en vie ?!

- Ben j'espère parce que si un cadavre vieux de cinq ans est la personne la plus sexy du monde…

- Où est-il ?

- Dans la maison des Sept Manta, à Perpette les Oies.

- Quoi ça existe ce patelin ?

- C'est là que vous l'avez envoy

Elle sortit de la chambre comme une hystérique, et alla rejoindre son frère Ren dans sa chambre.

- Ren ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Jun, je t'ai pourtant dit de ne plus venir me voir tant que les résultats de ton test HIV ne seront pas arrivés. À force de coucher avec tout le monde ça ne m'étonnerait pas que…

- Je ne viens pas ici pour coucher avec toi ! Blanc-Hao est toujours vivant, dans la maison des Sept Manta ! Mon miroir m'a dit qu'il était le plus sexy ! Vas le tuer !

- Pourquoi ? C'est un copain d'enfance !

- Parce que sinon je vais te violer ! Et puis mon miroir a dit que Blanc-Hao trouvait ton pic ridicule !

Ren attrapa sa lance.

- Il a dit ça ? Ton miroir ?

- Oui !

- Bon, j'y vais alors ! lança-t-il.

Puis en sortant du château il secoua la tête.

- Il faudra un jour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'y a aucun miroir dans sa chambre… Les champignons c'est pas bon pour sa sant

¤¤¤

Et c'est ainsi que Ren, armé de sa lance et chevauchant un beau cheval blanc, arriva chez les Sept Manta. Lorsque Blanc-Hao entendit toquer à la porte, il envoya un Manta l'ouvrir, et Ren, courbé en deux, vit le Prince sexy, deux Manta lui manucurant les ongles de ses mains sexy, et deux autres lui massant ses pieds sexy.

Le Prince lui sourit.

- Ren ! Rentre si t'as la place ! Excuse-moi de ne pas me lever, j'ai les pieds occupés comme tu peux le voir.

- Écoute Blanc-Hao, ma sœur m'a envoyé te tuer.

- Oh, feuille de choux à fait ça ?

- Feuille de choux ? répéta le Prince Chinois en clignant des yeux.

- Hum, c'était le surnom que Yoh-Neige et moi lui avions donné lorsqu'elle faisait un régime au chou. Donc, nous devons nous battre ? Ça te dérange beaucoup si j'utilise des projectiles ? demanda Blanc-Hao en désignant les Manta d'un geste sexy du menton.

- Euh non, enfin je veux dire… Elle m'a dit de te tuer, mais je vais juste le lui faire croire. Si je te tue et qu'on retrouve ton frère, ça risque de gâcher toutes mes chances avec lui donc…

- Quelles chances ?! le coupa brusquement Blanc-Hao.

- Nonon ! Rien du tout ! J'ai une aventure avec ma sœur de toute façon !

- Je préfère ça… assura-t-il en le fusillant de son regard sexy.

- Hum donc, je m'en vais tuer un ours et faire passer son cœur pour le tien…

Ren avisa toutes les boîtes d'allumettes et autres objets facilement inflammables qui traînaient partout.

- Bon, et bien j'y vais ! A plus Blanc-Hao ! fit-il avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

- Sortir avec mon frère… Et puis quoi encore ?! rageait le Prince.

- A ce propos Blanc-Hao-sama…commença l'un des Manta. Vous ne voulez toujours pas essayer, avec nous de…

- Non ! Pas de partouse avec vous je vous ai déjà dit ! Bon, Manta, Manta et Manta, allez faire du bois ! Tout ça m'a donné envie de faire un grand feu !

¤¤¤

Le Prince Ren rentra chez lui, et présenta le cœur d'ours à sa sœur, qui aussitôt accouru vers son miroir.

- Ô miroir ! Mon beau miroir !

- Te casse pas, c'est toujours Blanc-Hao ! la coupa le miroir en baillant. Il est toujours vivant.

- QUOI ?! Ren m'aurait tromp ?!

- Et c'est pas la première fois si tu veux mon avis, ni la dernière, ricana le miroir.

- Dans ce cas, je vais le tuer !

- Le tuer ? C'est pas un peu excessif ? Rompre ça suffit non ?

Jun darda un regard noir sur son miroir.

- Idiot ! C'est Blanc-Hao que je vais supprimer !

Sur ces mots, elle descendit à la Juncave, préparer rapidement un cosplay Yoh-Neige.

- Mwahahahaha !!! Je vais me déguiser en son frère, et lui faire manger une sucette empoisonnée ! Ah que je suis machiavélique !

¤¤¤

De son côté Blanc-Hao se retrouvait seul chez les Sept Manta, regardant à moitié endormit « Sous le Soleil », car la télé ne captait que TF1. Ses colocataires étaient tous partis travailler sur le nouveau Windows, même Mathilda était partie à la recherche de Yoh-Neige, et lui s'ennuyait à mourir, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Blanc-Hao grogna d'une manière sexy puis alla ouvrir.

- Yo, Nii-san ! s'exclama une chose avec deux mèches vertes s'échappant de dessous la tignasse brune.

Le Prince détailla le reste : chemise fermée mais sous laquelle on pouvait deviner une poitrine compressée, et surtout trop de hanches.

- C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Mais enfin ! C'est moi, Yoh-Neige ! Tiens je t'ai apporté une sucette ! fit Yoh-Neige en lui tendant une Chupa-Chups.

Le Prince soupira, exaspéré, mais sexy.

- D'une, mon frère m'a toujours appelé Choupi, et moi je l'appelle Choupinet. Il n'est pas aussi mal coiffé, et n'a pas autant de poitrine, affirma-t-il en posant une main sur les seins du prétendu Yoh-Neige. Par-contre, je veux bien la sucette !

Le Prince l'attrapa, et claqua la porte au nez de l'imposteur. Il retourna s'asseoir et enfourna la sucette dans sa bouche sexy.

- Elle a un drôle de goût…

¤¤¤

Tao Jun ricanait derrière la porte.

- Je l'ai complètement bluff ! se disait-elle.

Elle alla vérifier, que son poison avait bien fait effet. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit Blanc-Hao sur le canapé, ses yeux sexy clos. Elle s'en alla alors, sans prendre garde au fantôme roux qu'elle croisa sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'elle retirait son déguisement.

Mathilda se dépêcha d'aller faire son rapport à Blanc-Hao. En le voyant comme il était, elle alla lui hurler dans ses oreilles sexy, mais il ne réagit pas. Elle remarqua la sucette bleue qui traînait par-terre, et fit un lien avec la couleur cyanosée des lèvres sexy du Prince.

- Une sucette qui colore la langue ! Ben il s'est bien amusé avec on dirait…

Mais à force de le regarder, attendant qu'il daigne bien se réveiller, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait plus, et, affolée, alla immédiatement à la recherche des Sept Manta, qu'elle trouva sur le chemin du retour. Elle se ficha devant eux.

- AHHH !!! cria un Manta. Un balai à chiottes géant !!

- Pardon ? fit la rousse dont la paupière gauche clignait nerveusement.

- C'est toi qui viens me rendre visite dans mes rêves, n'est-ce pas ? fit un autre Manta les yeux plein d'étoiles.

- Si tu veux, soupira-t-elle, mais en attendant y'a votre Prince qui est en train de faire carpette, il est presque mort je crois…

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le corps des Manta. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, et, tel Sonique, se précipitèrent vérifier l'état de santé de leur Prince.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda un Manta, choqué.

- Trois solutions : Nous profitons de lui tant qu'il est inconscient nous le mangeons ce soir, ou alors nous le mettons dans un cercueil de cristal en plein milieu du jardin.

Les Sept Manta se regardèrent, pensifs, puis hochèrent tous la tête d'une manière entendue.

- Ok, on profite de lui, et après on le mange dans le service en cristal !

- Parfait !

Les Manta s'afférèrent donc à transporter leur pauvre victime sexy dans l'escalier, jusqu'à leur chambre, pour le déposer sur les lits. Mathilda, paniquée, sortit vite chercher de l'aide. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Manta avaient succombé à ce point au Prince sexy de la légende !

Et pour succomber, ils avaient succomb ! Ils étaient d'ailleurs près à commencer les festivités…après avoir fini de se battre avec la cape trop ample, et le pantalon trop compliqué du Prince.

La porte claqua alors contre le mur. Les Manta se retournèrent pour voir…le même modèle que leur Prince, avec les cheveux plus courts.

- Yo ! fit le nouvel arrivant qui affichait un sourire trop plein de dents pour être honnête.

- S-salut… bégayèrent quatre Manta.

- Vous alliez faire quoi à mon frère l ?

- Rien ! s'empressa de répondre un Manta.

- Vous n'alliez surtout pas profiter de lui, non ? continua le brun dont les yeux lançaient aussi des éclairs.

- Nooooooon ! Vous pensez bien, euh… ?

- Je m'appelle Yoh-Neige, je viens du pays voisin Aqualand. Ravi de vous voir partir ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

- O-oui, bien-sûr ! approuva l'un des Manta qui sortit, suivit de près par les six autres.

Yoh-Neige les regarda quitter la pièce, et ferma la porte à clé derrière eux.

- Personne ne touche mon frère à part moi ! He he he !

Le jeune Prince alla s'asseoir sur l'un des lits, examinant le corps cyanosé sexy de son frère aîné, qui lui faisait penser à un des mangas qu'il avait lu, Ludwig Kakumei, où le Prince Ludwig tue une Princesse prénommée Blanche-Neige, et lui dit qu'elle est bien plus belle au moment de sa mort, bleuie et recouverte de sang. [2]

Mais il n'était pas question pour Yoh-Neige de tuer son frère sexy, au contraire ! Il passa à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, murmura un :

- Choupi…

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles sexy de son frère, qui ne tarda pas à reprendre des couleurs sexy, et à ouvrir ses yeux sexy.

- Choupinet, t'es enfin l

- Ouais. Et nous avons sept lits pour nous tous seuls.

Blanc-Hao sourit d'une manière sexy.

- On va en faire bon usage.

~ **OWARI** ~

[1] « Elle voit des nains partout » C'est le titre d'une pièce parodique sur Blanche-Neige. J'adore cette pièce ! ^_^  
[2] Ben comme ça vous savez à cause de quoi j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça lol

**Fisou** : Voilà, c'était ma connerie du moment ! ^_^ J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop chiant ! Bon, je vous laisse, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !! Et oui, je me suis bien amusée à rajouter « sexy » partout ! lol


End file.
